


Just Think Murder

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, The Pits of Kaon City, Tiny Gladiator Sunstreaker, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: ... and walk
Relationships: Megatron & Sunstreaker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Just Think Murder

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I literally jumped out of bed to write fic (ow my knees), but [That Post(TM)](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190953151862/alrtist-taraljc-seperis) scrolled across my Tumblr dash again and the concept of Megatron teaching itty bitty Sunstreaker how to murder strut behind the scenes of the gladiatorial arena was just too good to resist.

"Watch it!"

"Move!"

"Ow!"

"Easy, there, little one."

Sunstreaker scowled and looked up at the looming adult who had caught him from falling on his aft. "I'm so sick of these fraggers running me over!"

The big silver mech raised an eyebrow. "Then walk like _you'll_ run _them_ over."

Sunstreaker huffed. "Too little for them to take _that_ seriously."

"Not so." The mech stood to his full height, planted his feet, and squared his shoulders. "Just think _murder_... and walk." He strode forward and even mechs head and shoulders taller than him nearly dove out of his way.

Sunstreaker gaped.

When the mech had reached the other side of the room, he looked back and beckoned impatiently.

Sunstreaker planted his feet, squared his shoulders, and screwed his eyes shut. _Murder_, he thought, face twisting in focus. _Murder_. And then he opened his eyes... and walked.

"See?" the mech asked when he had made it to his side. "Simple as anything."

Sunstreaker turned back to look at the other mechs in the room. They weren't diving out of his way, yet, but he hadn't been stepped on our even jostled and it was only a matter of time before he got bigger. "Thanks...."

"Megatronus."

Sunstreaker nodded. "Thanks, Megatronus." And then he turned and went back on his way, making a note to tell Sideswipe about this later.

Megatronus watched as he left, humming thoughtfully.


End file.
